Secret Agent: CHEAT
by Mr.Chicken
Summary: One....Cheat....One Destiny....and one great story! Read as the Cheat solves a case of a bank heist. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Secret Agent: CHEAT

Intro: Welcome to my story. This is my first, and if you review, please email it to me.

**Chapter 1: The Heist**

It was 2 a.m. There were two people outside of Strongbadia National Bank. They both had ski masks on, and were both dressed completely in black. Except one of them wore white shoes. "Good job! You had one priority, wear all black! Gosh!" said one the people. "Sorry. Okay, we only have one chance to do this, so let's do it right" whispered a mysterious person. "Let's go," whispered the other, slightly more mysterious person.

They walked up to the very unnecessary large doors. There were very unnecessary large bars that went vertically and horizontally across the very unnecessary large doors. The slightly more mysterious one took out a small pen. But wait! This was no ordinary pen. When the mysterious person took of the cap, he/she pressed a button. Then, a laser came shooting out the pen.

He/she cut a hole in the bars big enough to fit both of them. They opened the very unnecessary large doors. "Now, we go straight for the money," said the slightly less mysterious person. "Okay, let's do this." They both went to "the vault". "Here we are, standing right in front of a huge room that contains the most money in Strongbadia."

One of them took out the pen again. He/she cut a hole in the door of "the vault". They both walked in. "Grab all the money you can!" So they grabbed lots o' money. I mean, seriously, they grabbed a LOT of money. They started to walk out of "the vault". "**THE FISH WAS DELISH, AND MADE QUITE A DISH!**" The alarm had gone off!

"Run!" yelled both mysterious people at the same time. Lights were flashing, and the alarm kept saying: "**THE FISH WAS DELISH, AND MADE QUITE A DISH!**" They both looked outside and saw police everyone. "Oh my freakin' god! It's as if the police know we were coming!" said the slightly less mysterious person. "I have an idea, follow me."

The police had seen them and were running after the two mysterious people. "Follow me up the stairs," on of the robbers said. They ran up the stairs, the police not too far behind. The police got to the top of the building. They didn't see anyone. "Where did they go?" BAM! One of the robbers knocked out a policeman. They both ran to the very edge of the building. "We have you surrounded now!" exclaimed one giddy policeman.

"What if we jump?" said one of the robbers, seeming that he had a very clever, very mischievous plan. "No! Don't jump! We'll just settle this in court," said a policewoman. Then the robber who had the clever plan winked at the other robber and they both fell back. "Ha ha h—CRAP!" "Ow, what were you thinking?" said the other robber. "Oh, ow, sorry, I thought it would be like in the movies, and we would get picked up, or fly or something," said the robber who seemed to have a clever plan.

THE END………..for now


	2. The Job

This is the second chapter of the SAC installments, so enjoy!

Secret Agent: CHEAT

Chapter 2: **The Job**

The sounds of police sirens were loud. The police lights were flashing everywhere. It was now 7:22 a.m. The Cheat and Strong Bad had just woken up and they turned on the news. "And in other news, earlier this morning, between 2 and 3 a.m. there was a bank robbery," said the newsman. "We go to our reporter in the field, Ms. Ima Pill." Then it showed a woman standing in front of Strongbadia National Bank.

"Thank you Steve. I'm in front of Strongbadia National Bank, where there was a bank robbery earlier this morning. The bank was closed, but two people appeared to have gotten in, and they have taken a lot of money, I mean a LOT of money. They took a freakin' lot of money. The suspects wore all black except for one who wore white shoes. We will now talk to Chief Bubs."

"Holy crap! Bubs is the chief of police?" said Strong Bad, surprised. "Hmndrfrmmrmr" said the Cheat. "You knew that!" said a surprised and alarmed Strong Bad. "Hmmdrrmrffffrrmmrrhhr," said the Cheat. "Ah, I see," replied Strong Bad. For no random reason, Bubs waited to talk, and coincidentally he started talking after Strong Bad and the Cheat had stopped.

"Here at Stronbadia National Bank, there was a bank robbery. It was early this morning, around 2 a.m. The two suspects were described as "wearing all black, but one had white shoes". They stole a lot of money, and I mean a LOT of money. The criminals got away, and we need your help to find them! There will be a 100-bajillion dollar reward. So please, tell us who the robbers are!"

"It would be ironic if the only one who had any information on the robbery was the Poopsmith, eh the Cheat?" said Strong Bad. "Hrrmrrfrrgrrr," said the Cheat. "That's not irony?" said a confused Strong Bad. "Hrr, mmrrfrrgrrbrr," replied the Cheat. "Hmm, so it could be, but you're not sure. Oh well, now if we can find these criminals, we can win ourselves 100-bajillion dollars!" exclaimed a wealth seeking Strong Bad.

----------**THE NEXT DAY----------**

"Hy, th Cht! MAAAAL!" exclaimed Strong Mad. The big fellow handed the Cheat a big box. "Hmmfrrrb," said the Cheat. "Yrr wellcom!" exclaimed Strong Mad. The Cheat opened the big box. Inside, he found a little letter. "Hrrfrrb?" asked the Cheat. The Cheat opened the letter.

_Dear the Cheat,_

_This letter is for your eyes only. I know Strong Bad is reading this note. Kick him in the leg. _

The Cheat looked behind him and saw Strong Bad. "Kick him in th—OW!" said a bruised Strong Bad.

Okay the Cheat. We have a mission for you. Who are we? Is that every important in any movie or book? Well, maybe, but that's beside the point. Here is your mission:

**THE END!**

Tune in next time for another exciting chapter!


	3. The Rest of the Letter

Remember: The characters Poopsmith, Strong Bad, Strong Sad, Strong Mad, Homestar Runner, Marzipan, The Cheat, Bubs, and The King of Town are all property of , a.k.a. the people who made them, (so don't sue me!)

Secret Agent: CHEAT

Chapter 3: **The Rest of the Letter, Plus Other Stuff!**

_You were watching the news earlier, and saw the story about the bank robbery. How do we know this? Fine, we're the government, and we're spying on you. Heck, we're spying on everyone. But your mission, should you choose to accept is:_

_Find out who robbed Strongbadia National Bank, and bring them to us. Your reward? Tell him, Bob: Okay, you have the choice between a nice vacation to Hawaii and bajillion dollars, or, a nice vacation to Hawaii, and a bajillion dollars. If you would like to accept this mission, go to Pier 4, no wait, Pier 5. What? Fine, Pier 4. Tomorrow. 4 a.m. Be there. This message will self-destruct in 5,4,3..._

Everything was in slow motion. The Cheat crumbled up the paper. "HHHRRRR!" yelled the Cheat in slowmo talk. The Cheat threw the paper, ducked, and the paper exploded. Strong Bad came in. "What the crap?" asked Strong Bad. "Hrmrrgrrrfrrr," said the Cheat.

The next day…………at 4 a.m…………at Pier 4. It was foggy. Very foggy. A dark, small figure appeared in the fog. It was the Cheat. "Thanks for coming," said a deep voice. The Cheat turned around and saw a man. He was wearing sunglasses, a suit, and a weird earpiece thingy. "Okay, you must find clues that might lead to who the criminals are. It could be anybody, so watch out." "Hmmrrfrrbrrgrr?" said the Cheat.

"We know you didn't do it the Cheat. Didn't I tell you, we watch everyone's every move," said the government man. "Hrm, grrfrrbrr?" asked the Cheat. "Why didn't we see who the criminals were before the robbery? Pizza break. Sorry. The Cheat, you must find out who the robbers are! We're too lazy, and we have to spy on other people. Here's your suit."

The government man gave the Cheat weird clothes. The Cheat looked at them. It was a suit, and sunglasses. The Cheat then started walking home. The Cheat looked down at the suit he was holding, the one that the government person gave him. _Do I really want to do this? _The Cheat thought. Except his thought was in his language.

Back at the house… at 7 a.m. "Hey the Cheat! Where have you been?" said an excited Strong Bad. "Hrrmgrrrb," said the Cheat. "Nowhere, eh? Well today's the fair! It starts at 8 a.m., and goes until 8:32 a.m. We don't want to be late!" said Strong Bad. The Cheat said under his breath, "Hrrrmrrgrrfrrbrr," which meant 'Who wants to go to a stupid fair that lasts 32 freakin' minutes?"

At the fair…at 8:12 a.m. "So the Cheat? Having fun?" asked Strong Bad. Strong Bad looked down to his left, then to his right, then to his front, then the back. "Where did a the Cheat go?" said Strong Bad. ( Not a typo) The Cheat went to the bathroom, got dressed in his suit, and then went to Stronbadia National Bank to collect evidence. There was police tape around the entrance. Being so short, the Cheat just walked straight and walked under it.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" asked a police officer. A voice then whispered in the Cheat's ear, "There's a badge in your right jacket pocket, show it to him." The Cheat, noticing what was going on, stuck his hand into his right jacket pocket and took out the badge. "Hrrgrrfrr," the Cheat said, as he showed the officer the badge. "Oh, sorry. Go right ahead sir," said the officer.

**THE END……………for now. **


	4. The Evidence

Hello and welcome to the 4th chapter of this epic tale…scratch that. Welcome to the 4th chapter of the story! HOORAY FOR NUMBER 4!

Secret Agent: CHEAT

Chapter 4: **The Evidence**

The Cheat walked into Strongbadia National Bank. The government man whispered in his ear, "Now just look around for evidence. I'll be here if you get in to trouble." The Cheat nodded. He walked around and looked at………stuff. The Cheat saw something peculiar. He walked over to it. The Cheat got out a fingerprinting thingy mabobber and used it on the peculiar thing.

The Next Day……… 

"Aaaaaah!" screamed a woman. "Hrrmrrfrrgrrbrr!" exclaimed the Cheat. The sky was a dark blue. It was raining. "Noooo! Help!" screamed the woman. A dark figure took out a large knife. The Cheat suddenly woke up. "Hrmrrfrrbr," said the Cheat. The voice said in his ear, "Good, you're awake."

"So I see you've found something," said the voice in his ear. "Hrrmrr," said the Cheat. "I think it's more than nothing," said the government man in his ear. The Cheat was walking down a street. A paper airplane flew right at him. It hit him in the head. The Cheat opened it. There was a note inside:

_Dear "Agent CHEAT", _

_You're on the case of the Strongbadia National Bank heist, eh? How do I know this, you may ask. No, I'm not the government. I have my sources. Meet me at the old abandoned warehouse, 4 p.m. today. Be there, or be square._

"Man, is that cliché or what?" said the government dude. "Hrrmrrbrrgrr?" said the Cheat, which meant "And the "meet me at Pier 4 thing wasn't cliché?" "Sigh, I guess so…" said the government man. "Ok, we'll meet him at Pier 4 then." "Hrr? Grrfrr, grrdrr!" said the Cheat, which meant "What? It's at the abandoned warehouse!"

The Next Day…Again…Wait, no! It's still today! 4 P.M… 

The Cheat walked into the old abandoned warehouse. Someone came up from behind him and hit him in the head with a big metal thingy, which knocked the Cheat out. The Cheat slowly opened his eyes. "Hello the Cheat," said someone that had a voice changer disguiser thingy mabobber.

The Cheat was on a board, and his hands and feet were locked onto the board. "So, you thought you could foil me, eh?" said the person. He/she was wearing all black. "Well, I think not!" "Hrrgrrfr," said the Cheat. "Of course I plan to get away with it!" said the person. "I have a master plan, and I nor my partner will every get caught!"

"Hrmrmrfr," said the Cheat. "What do you mean the police will track you down here? I took out that earpiece thing a while ago. We also have the police occupied…AT A FREE DONUT SALE!" said the person. "Hrfrmr!" said the Cheat. "Well yes I will get away with it." A huge laser shooter thing came out of the ceiling, pointed at the bottom of the board. "Muhaha, here comes Mr. Laser!"


	5. The Prints

Dum, dum dun dun dum DUN, dun dun dun DUM!

Here's the long awaited (by me) fifth chapter!

Secret Agent: CHEAT

Chapter 4: **The Prints**

A laser shot out of the huge majigger. _Gotta think fast, _thought the Cheat. _Aha! Got it! Wait for it, wait for it…_The laser got closer and closer to his body. _Now! _The Cheat took a mirror out of his fur or whatever he has and threw it towards the laser. The mirror reflected the laser to cut him free and to shoot back at Mr. Laser, blowing him up.

"No! How could this have happened? Grrrr!" said the person, who still had a voice changer. "Henchmen, get him!" "Hrrfrrgrm?" asked the Cheat, which meant 'You have henchmen?'. "Well, uh, no. Not really. It's actually just my accomplice. The other person ran at the Cheat and punched at him. All of a sudden, it went into slow-mo.

The Cheat jumped up in slow motion, and the person's arm went under the Cheat. The Cheat then kicked the person in the face. "Ow! Why would you kick someone in the face! You evil being!" screamed the person who attacked the Cheat, who also had a voice changer. "Run!" and they both ran away. The Cheat noticed something about one of them. Not only was he/she wearing white shoes, the footprints in the ground (which was mud, hey, I couldn't come up with anything better to see a footprint in!). It seemed, familiar…

**The Next Day…how many times am I going to do this?**

The Cheat went home. "Whew, that was close!" said the government man in his ear. "HRRGRRMRJR?" asked the Cheat, VERY annoyed. "Uh, yeah, we did have another ear piece tracking thing in your other ear. Sorry about us not coming…they were free donuts!" explained the government man. The Cheat looked at a paper he had of the evidence from the bank. "…" The Cheat had it!

_I have it _thought the Cheat. _I actually have it! I know who it is! Now I just have to find them…and that won't be too hard. Now to go unmask the criminals. What motive did they have though? _The Cheat knew, and so did the robbers. They were watching the Cheat. Suddenly someone flew down at the Cheat and hit him with something…again.

"Ha ha ha! We have you again the Cheat!" said one of the people. "Hrrgrm," said the Cheat, which meant, "Holy crap, not again." "Yes, _again_! Muhahaha!" said the other person. "Now its time for Ms. Laser!" said one of the people. "Hrrgrlrf?" asked the Cheat. "Yes, this time it's a girl."

A huge lasery thingy mabob came out of the ceiling. "Muhahaha! Go laser go!" said one of the two people. The laser started shooting. "This time my accomplice remembered to take the mirror from you!" The Cheat searched for his mirror, and it was there. He took it out and did the same thing as last time.

"You forgot to take the mirror? You idiot! Oh crap, now he's gonna freakin' beat us up!" said one of the people. "What? Crap! I thought you took out the mirror!" said the other person. They started arguing. The Cheat then escaped. (yes, I know that what I just did is a rip-off of The Hobbit, so fine: that's HALF copyright from The Hobbit, so don't sue me!)

The Cheat decided to go back and unmask the criminals. They were still arguing. "Hrrgrmrfrr, Hrrgrrlr, hr Frgrbrr!" said the Cheat, which meant, 'Now to unmask you two,……"

**THE END…for now! **

Tune in next time!


	6. The End?

This is the 6th and perhaps **gasp!** FINAL CHAPTER! I don't know, it might not be, but just keep reading!

Secret Agent: CHEAT

**Chapter 6: The End?**

"Hrrgdr—," said the Cheat, which meant, "You are—." Suddenly the wall broke open. There was a man there who seemed to have punched the entire wall of the warehouse down. "Who are you?" asked on of the two people. "I am a 'Super Soldier'… I mean, I um, am, uh, this never happened." The person who broke down the wall flew away.

"Well that was odd," said the other person. They both looked at the Cheat. "Get him!" The Cheat started running away, and they chased after him. The Cheat kept running. He turned into an alleyway. He looked behind him as he was running. They were hot on his tail…I mean trail. The Cheat turned forward again and saw a dead end.

"Hrddrrgr!" said the Cheat, which meant "Uh oh…" The two people kept running at him. "Yes, we've got him cornered!" They were both running straight at the Cheat. _Think fast the Cheat, think fast… _the Cheat thought to himself. _Aha! _The Cheat looked at his watch. _No! 3 o'clock? Darn, I'm missing my show! _

The Cheat looked up again and noticed he was in danger. _Wait a second, why is it taking so long for them to get here… _thought the Cheat. He then pressed a button on the side of his watch. A jetpack came out of the back of his jacket. The Cheat took his sunglasses out of his pocket, put them on, and flew up and away.

At the house… 

"Hrrbrrdrgr," said the Cheat. "I'm fine, thank you, how are you?" said Strong Bad. "Hrr," replied the Cheat. The Cheat walked into the room where the TV was. The King of Town was laying down on the couch, eating toothpaste on top of butter, and washing it down with dishwashing liquid. "Oh, hiya the Cheat!" said the King of Town.

_What the crap was the King of Town doing in our house? _Thought the Cheat. The Cheat lied down and thought for a while. What were his thoughts, you may ask…I um, don't really know… Oh well! The Cheat thought, _Tomorrow I'll go to the big FBI building across the street from Strongbadia National Bank, and I'll tell them who stole all the money! _

The Next Day…at 9 o'clock…in the morning…am…yeah… 

The Cheat walked to the FBI building which was located across the street from Strongbadia National Bank. As soon as he walked in the front door, two half-human half-robot people and two aliens walked up to him with strange weapons. "**WHO GOES THERE…**" asked one of the half-human half-robots.

The Cheat suddenly realized…_So the government **is **creating super soldiers and there **are **aliens which the government are hiding from us!_ The Cheat showed his badgey thing to them. They all went back to where they were. He walked up to the front desk and said, "Hrrfr, Grrdrrhrshrbr, hr frrgr shrrgrmr mrgrrdrrbrrfrr," which meant, "Hello, I am Secret Agent: CHEAT and I am working on the bank heist case."

"Oh, the bank heist case! Take the elevator to floor 187, then take a left and go to room F," said the front desk lady person. The Cheat thought to himself…_Wait a second, there were only 8 floors on the building from the outside, that must mean………_

The Cheat took the elevator to floor 187. He went to the left, went to the men's room, then went to room F.

**THE END…** of this chapter!

Tune in next time to find out what's happening!


	7. The Office

Welcome to the next installment of SAC! Please review, I need to know if I should make a sequel!

Secret Agent: CHEAT

**Chapter 7: The Office**

He walked in and showed his badge to the receptionist. "Oh, ok. Wait here second honey. BOB! AN AGENT HERE TO SEE YOU!" yelled the receptionist lady. "I can HEAR, Meredith! You don't have to shout!" said Bob, the agent dude. He walked out and looked at the Cheat in surprise.

"Wow, uh, what are you doing here?" asked Bob. The Cheat saw that this was the agent that he saw at the Pier. "Hrrfr, Grbrrdr," said the Cheat. "You know who it is, huh? I'm not sure, you've only been on the case a few days, are you sure?" said the agent. "Hrg, frrdrrgr," said the Cheat, which meant, "Yes, I'm absolutely sure."

"Then why did you come, uh, here?" asked Bob. The Cheat noticed Meredith do some thing odd. Something he didn't expect. "Hrr, grrjrrfrrbrr," said the Cheat. "Oh, you just wanted to let me know? Okay then…_thank god_," "Hrrgrdr?" said the Cheat, which meant "Pardon?" "Oh nothing, nothing," said Bob. "Hrrgrdrfr," said the Cheat, which meant "I'm gonna go look out your window for a minute, if that's ok with you,"

The Cheat walked out to the window and looked down. Yep, they were really REALLY high up, TO THE EXTREME! The Cheat then thought, _Oh my god! The government has created invisible floors on this building, if they have this much power, then why don't they try to do anything good? _

A voice then spoke in the Cheat's mind, **_because we like to see you suffer_**. The Cheat then looked at Bob. He smiled and winked, then had noticed he just used his mind reading/speaking power to a mere plebeian. **_Um, uh, forget this ever happened! Oh crap, what have I done! _**The Cheat then walked to the elevator and went downstairs.

The Cheat walked over to Homestar's house. He rang the doorbell. Homestar opened the door. "Why hello the Cheat! This is Homestarrunner saying hello and goodnight." The Cheat was confused, and then he walked inside. "Would you like some tea?" asked Homestar. "Hrf," said the Cheat, which meant "No."

"Good, because I don't have any. Soooooooooo…seriously," said Homestar. "Hrfrgr grd grfrd frmrkr?" asked the Cheat. "Where was I at the of the bank heist? I was at home, making sandwiches," replied Homestar. _Yes, of course you were. Staying home, making sandwiches. Hmmmm… there's something peculiar about all of this. _

"Hrjrmrfrdrgr!" said the Cheat, which meant: "You stole all the money!" "Why, how did you know?" asked Homestar. "Hrfrgr, drrfr, frmrkr, dr!" said the Cheat which meant: "The footprints I got, the white 'shoes', and Meredith really gave it away!" "Oh, I see. Well, you can just arrest me because I didn't have ANY, wink wink, ANY accomplices," said Homestar. "Hrdr? Hrdfrdrfrmrdrkr," said the Cheat, which meant: "What? You're too stupid to have done it on your own and the police saw there were two people!" The Cheat then "cuffed" Homestar and took him "downtown".

**THE END……. **Stay tuned for the final chapter next time!


	8. The Final

This just might be the, dare I say it, **gasp!** FINAL CHAPTER! Dum dum dum….

Please review, I need to know if I should make a sequel!

Secret Agent: CHEAT

**Chapter 8: The Final?**

The Cheat took Homestar "downtown" and started to question him. "Hrdrfrgrkrdrfrmr?" asked the Cheat. "I already told you, I robbed the bank." "Hrg! Drfrmrggrfrr!" said the Cheat, which meant: "Aha! You admit it now!" "Didn't you already figure that out?" asked Homestar. _Holy crap! Homestar just outsmarted me, _thought the Cheat.

"Hrdrg, frrfrgrdrgr?" asked the Cheat, which meant: "Well, who was your accomplice?" Homestar gave the Cheat a mysterious look and said, "I told you, I work alone." The Cheat just sat there, and rolled his eyes. "Hrfrdrmr! Hrdrjrmrbrdrgrfrmr!" said the Cheat, which meant: "Don't be stupid! The police saw there were two of you!"

"There were? I thought there were three of us." _Aha! So there were three…_ "Hrfr Drgrdr, Frmrmrdrkrrfr?" asked the Cheat, which meant: "So Homestar, who were the other two?" "The other two, eh? Why it was me and Marzipan." _Oh my god, what an IDIOT. _"Hrdrfrdr drfdrfrdgr" asked the Cheat.

"Ah, the third person. Why it was Mr. The Poopsmith. He was a great, uh, what's the word…fondue? Planner! There we go," said Homestar. _Ah, yes. No one would **ever **suspect the Poopsmith. _The Cheat then walked over to the Poopsmith's…uh…place. Then the Cheat confronted the Poopsmith about it.

"Hrdrfrgrdrfrgr!" said the Cheat, which meant: "Alright the Poopsmith, you're going to jail for stealing a bunch o' money." The Cheat walked over to the Poopsmith to "cuff" him. _Oh my crap! That smell…good god the Poopsmith, take a bath or something, _thought the Cheat. The Cheat then "cuffed" the Poopsmith and took him to the jail. He put Homestar in the jail also.

The Cheat then went to Marzipan's home to take her to Strongbadia Jail. "Hrdrfrgr, hr hrdrfrdrmrkr," said the Cheat. "You heard I was one of the people in the Strongbadia National Bank heist? Um, of course I wasn't… I would never do that…" said Marzipan. "Hrfrdrgrdr," said the Cheat, which meant: "I'm sorry, but you're going to jail."

The Cheat took Marzipan to jail. It was all figured out. The Cheat went back to the government building to tell Bob. He went to the 173rd floor. Then he remembered it was actually the 187th floor. So he went to floor number 187. Bob had been waiting for him. "I've been waiting for you," said Bob. "Hrfrgrdrmrdrdrmr!" said the Cheat.

"Yes, I know you know who it is." "Hrdrgrf, hrfrmrhrh, rhrfrgrgfrmr, mrfrgrghrmr,hf,mrh,fmrh,gmrhfdr,hdrdrhrdr,mgrhrhfjrdmrmr,drjrmfrjr,frmrmrjr,drdrhrgfr,grfr,nrgrfhr,frmrhrhrhr,frgrgfrmr,mrfrg,rghrmr,hfmrhfmrhg,mrhffrjrfrm,rmrjrdrdrhrg,frgrfrnrgrfhr,frmrhrhrhrg,hrmrhfmrhf,mrhgmrh,fdrhdrdrhrdrm," said the Cheat which meant: "At first, I thought you were the one who committed the crime.

"When I came here, you were sweating and stuff. But then I noticed it was really hot, and you were just saying 'um' and 'uh' a lot because you do that. I also saw Meredith do something. She was eating a cupcake, yet it was 10 a.m. Who eats a cupcake at 10 in the morning? Then I kept remembering about the 'white shoes' that the cops kept talking about. They were actually Homestarrunner's feet. The special thing I got from the bank was his footprints. I got the rest of the info out of Homestar. SO THERE!"

"Wow, that was a lot of information. Good job the Cheat…you have done well. Here, take this and don't open it until 6 p.m. tonight. You have to wait, or else…" said Agent Bob, who handed the Cheat an envelope. "You also have to find out where all the money is."

"Hrdrghrmrhfmrgrgrhrfrjr," said the Cheat, which meant: "Oh, I know where it is. The Poopsmith hid it in all his pile of poop. I called the fire department and had it all washed down. They then took it to the shop 'Harry's Hair Dryers' and had all the money dried off. It was then put back into the bank."

"Good work the Cheat, you may now go. Oh, and remember, don't open the envelope until 6," said Agent Bob. The Cheat then took the elevator down to floor one and took off. He went back to his house.

Back at the house… 

"Hey the Cheat, where have you been?" asked Strong Bad. "Hr,frdrdr," said the Cheat. "Nowhere again, eh? Ok then." The Cheat did normal stuff for a while. Then, he decided to take a walk outside. He thought about what he had done. He had just thrown criminals in jail and recovered a crapload of money.

At 6 p.m. while the Cheat was still doing his walk… 

The Cheat looked at his watch at it said 6 p.m. He opened the envelope and took out a letter that was inside. It read:

_Dear the Cheat,_

_This is the government again. We have another mission for you. Your mission, should you choose to accept it...well, we can't tell you your mission now, since Strong Bad is reading this again. Kick him in the leg again. _

The Cheat turned around and there was Strong Bad again. "Kick him in the leg—OW!" said Strong Bad, who had just been kicked in the leg again.

_You will meet a different agent this time. Meet the agent at Warehouse 8, at 3 a.m. one week from today. Hopefully we'll see you there._

_Sincerely,_

_The Government_

Then the paper started speaking. "**This message will self-destruct in 5…4…3…**"

The Cheat crumpled the paper, threw it up, and ducked.

**BOOOOOOM. **The paper exploded…

**THE END**


End file.
